Dreams
by x se
Summary: Hao wakes up, expecting another average day in the Asakura Inn. However, as Hao goes through the day, he begins to question the sanity of either himself or Yoh and his friends. But is it all a dream?


_**Dreams

* * *

**_

**Summary:** Hao wakes up, expecting another average, boring, stereotypical day in the Asakura Inn. However, as Hao goes through the day, he begins to question the sanity of either himself or Yoh and his friends. But is it all a dream?

**Genre:** Humor/Angst

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

* * *

**Sevetenks: I don't own Hao, or any of the other Shaman King characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Dreams_**

Hao, elder twin brother of Yoh Asakura, has been in the living world again after death for two weeks now. He lives in the Asakura Inn, with his brother, his brother's fiancée, and some of his brother's friends.

Hao was walking down the stairs when he saw Anna and Yoh on the floor. They ignored him and continued their business, which was fine by Hao.

He walked into the kitchen, where he met a chorus of: "Hi bastard."

His eye twitched. He became angry, and his clothes ripped and he became more muscular with green skin. Actually, he just glared at them and sat down to have breakfast.

"Shut up…" spat Hao as he began munching on toast. They just giggled at him.

"You lost to Yoh! And he's a weak little slacker. He and _I_ fought and we had a draw, but you're a loooooooooser!" taunted Ren. Hao blinked.

"What are you smoking?" asked Hao slowly, a vein showing on his forehead. He would kill them all…

"Hi evil dude!" giggled Pirika. She ran over to Ren and sat in his lap. "You're stupid, not like my Ren-kun here!"

"Yeah! You're stupider then Horo-baka!" exclaimed Ren.

"Yeah! My brother _is_ a baka!" exclaimed Pirika, and she licked the food off Ren's mouth and proceeded to make out with the Tao.

"Are they high?" Hao asked Tamao without looking at her. He glanced up and spat out his cereal. In a short skirt and a shirt that looked like it was for three year olds, stood Tamao, swinging her hips in Horo Horo's direction. Hao blinked. "Are _you_ high?"

"Aw shut it, you last week bad guy…" said Tamao huskily. "You couldn't beat an egg!"

"Huh…?" said Hao as Tamao pounced on Horo Horo and the clothes flew off. Hao blinked and walked out of the room, only to see Yoh and Anna doing the same thing. "AAAHHH! TOO MUCH!"

Hao ran out of the inn only to run into a short boy wearing a purple hat with a feather in it and a long furry coat and sunglasses. His arms were around the knees of two supermodels.

"Manta…?" stammered Hao as pimp-Manta walked into the inn. Hao slowly walked down the street in deep thought. "Maybe _I'm_ high?"

Hao shook his head of such foolish thoughts. He was Hao-sama, almighty evil dude, one of the coolest bad guys of anime-dom. _HE_ could do no wrong. Well, he could kill people and stuff, but he would never do drugs.

Hao saw Jun and Bailong… SITTING IN A TREE? K-I-S-S-I-N-G? Wait… No… They were just… There. Well, they were acting normal enough. Hao walked over to listen in on their conversation.

"And I was like, hey, who you think yo talkin' to?" said Bailong as he did some kung-fu moves on a branch. Jun giggled and clung to him.

"Oh Bailong! My hero!" squealed Jun like a little girl.

"Never mind…" muttered Hao as he continued on his merry way, hoping to find out what the hell was going on…

Hao spotted Wooden Sword Ryu, or Bokuto No Ryu. However, Ryu wasn't acting weird at all. His hair was cut, he was walking in a forest, with Tokagero in ball form floating around Ryu's head.

However, that all changed when Hao got closer.

"OOPS I DID IT AGAIN!" sang Ryu.

"DAGON! DAGON! OCK THE DAGON! DAGON MALL EE!" screamed Tokagero.

"Maybe the world is ending…" said Hao hopefully as he turned around, and saw Lyserg. "Hello! You still hate me, righ-"

"Oh Hao-sama!" moaned Lyserg as he suddenly began clinging to Hao's cloak. "Take me!"

"Um… How about no…?" said Hao as he knocked Lyserg to the ground and sprinted back to the inn.

"But I LOVE YOOUUU!" sobbed Lyserg as Hao ran away, Lyserg in hot pursuit.

"Man, everyone's nuts today!" yelled Hao as he called forth the Spirit of Fire. However, all that appeared was a version of it the size of Manta. "Not you too my faithful spirit!"

"Yo, I'm a big man on campus. I'm a hip man, oh yeah!" rapped S.O.F. as it walked next to an astonished Hao. "It's gettin' hot in here! So take off all yo clothes!"

Hao blinked as his spirit disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Well… Maybe I _am_ dreaming…?" said Hao thoughtfully. He walked back into the inn's grounds, slipped and hit his head on a rock.

* * *

Hao slowly opened his eyes to look at a black painted ceiling. He blinked and sat up. He was in a comfortable bed, and only wearing… He looked under the blankets and raised an eyebrow. Black silk boxers with flames on them? Maybe he really _was_ high…

"Hello love…" said a wonderfully sweet voice that Hao only heard in his dreams. Hao turned and saw her. Macchi, smiling at him and in night clothes. "You're awake. I was worried about you."

"Um… What exactly is going on?" asked Hao. Was he in hell with his long lost love now? Or was this an illusion, or another dream? Would he wake up back in that insane world he was in before?

"Don't you remember Hao-sama?" asked Macchi curiously. Hao shook his head. "Well, a month ago, you defeated your brother in the shaman tournament, took over the planet, and made me your queen."

Hao blinked away tears of happiness. It was all he ever wanted. World domination… And his Macchi-chan…

"I see…" said Hao with a smile as Macchi got into the bed and laid down next to him. Their faces leaned towards the others and when they were just about to kiss-

* * *

Hao opened his eyes, and he blinked away a few tears. It always ended right there. Every time, right before he got to do the one thing he regretted not doing while Macchi was still alive.

Hao smiled softly as he stared at the stars. He dreamt that dream every night, but it was far from the truth. His brother had been kind enough to restore his life, but that was all. Hao simply wandered around, alone and lost. He had no goals anymore, no more plans of reincarnation. His spirit had disappeared, Hao knew not where.

All Hao knew now, ever since his rebirth, was loneliness and despair.

**The End

* * *

**

**Sevetenks: Sad, isn't it? I might do a sequel, I'm thinking about it. I don't actually know that much about Macchi since she isn't in that many fics (or at least the ones I've read) and I have only seen a few eps of the (Insert bad words) dub after the Shaman Fight Prelims, so I didn't see her. All I know is her ghost partner is a pumpkin headed one and his dub name is Jack. Anyway, I'd like info on Macchi so I could write a proper Macchi/Hao story, but till then, just read and review please!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
